


First Meeting

by clearly_in_love_with_dmmd



Series: MizuClear Lovers [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:06:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearly_in_love_with_dmmd/pseuds/clearly_in_love_with_dmmd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rather short story about Mizuki meeting Clear. It's going to be a rather long series about their relationship developing. I'll warn you that I really like cutesy type stories, so if fluff isn't your thing, I'm sorry!</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meeting

Mizuki stretched his arms over his head and yawned as he walked down the sidewalk in the direction of his shop. It had been a long day at work and he'd gone drinking with Aoba and Koujaku until pretty late. But honestly he was just glad things were getting back to the way they were before all of this happened. Before the tower collapsed and before he'd had his mind taken over by those people at Morphine. It was so nice to be able to think for himself again and see something else other than the walls of his hospital room. Aoba confessed about his headaches and how they were getting better which made Mizuki glad. There seemed to be something different with Koujaku as well. Even as curious as he was, Mizuki felt as if it wasn't his place to ask. That's right, things were finally getting back to normal...

"Hello there, Mizuki-san!" a voice suddenly called from a distance.

Mizuki stopped and glanced around, feeling as though he recognized that voice from somewhere. A flash of white and yellow suddenly flew by in front of him and Mizuki realized that something had fallen off the roof. He stopped, looking down to see a person with white hair face down against the cement, wearing a matching white trench coat and boots, with a yellow scarf wrapped loosely around his neck. Mizuki quickly leaned down and gently shook his shoulder, "Hey, are you alright?" The motionless figure stood up abruptly, startling Mizuki who stumbled back and fell.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Mizuki-san! I didn't mean to knock you over," the voice said as he offered out his hand.

Mizuki sat there for a second, confused by what he was seeing. The person before him was wearing some sort of gas mask that covered his entire face. As friendly as the voice sounded, Mizuki wasn't sure about this.

"How do you know my name?"Mizuki asked, standing up on his own and brushing off the dirt that had gotten on his clothes.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I should explain. My name is Clear and Aoba-san is one of my best friends. We met a few months ago. He mentioned you a few times and I've always wanted to meet you!"

Mizuki seemed to recall Aoba telling him something about a guy in a gas mask stopping by Heibon now and again. This must be him. He noticed Clear was still holding his hand out and saw he was wearing a pair of white gloves as well. Hm, he seemed harmless enough, so Mizuki figured there was no harm in indulging this guy with a handshake. He reached over and shook the gloved hand, "It's nice to meet you then, Clear."

"Ah, Aoba-san did say the Mizuki-san was very nice. I hope we can be friends soon!"

Mizuki smiled, "I hope we can be friends, too. Um...I was just heading back to my shop. Do you want to come with me and have a drink?"

"That's so nice of Mizuki-san to offer. I would love a drink!"

"Well, alright then," Mizuki said, starting to walk again, "my place is just around the corner."

"Ah! Oh no!" Clear exclaimed beside him, "it's starting to rain, Mizuki-san!"

Mizuki looked up and felt a drop of rain hit his cheek, "Yeah, you're right, we should hurry..."

He suddenly felt Clear grab his arm and start dragging him down the street in a rush. Mizuki couldn't believe how fast this guy could run, he could barely keep up. They were at his bar in seconds before he could even manage to get the keys out of his pocket. He opened the door quickly and turned on the lights so Clear could come inside. This guy must really hate the rain.

"Did you get wet, Clear? I can get you a towel," Mizuki told him as he closed the door behind them.

"I'm alright, Mizuki-san. I think I got us here before it started raining too much."

Mizuki smiled and glanced out the window where he noticed the rain beginning to steadily come down.

"Do you live far from here, Clear? If you do you can wait out the storm here."

"Thank you very much, Mizuki-san! I don't want to trouble you though. I don't mind walking in the rain."

This guy was a little weird but Mizuki couldn't help but be a little fascinated by him. Why did he wear that gas mask? And why the heck did he jump off the roof? How was he not hurt by that?

Mizuki walked over to the bar and gestured for Clear to take a seat, "So what kind of drink do you want? I have a pretty wide variety."

"Hm, how about some fizzy jelly?"

"...fizzy jelly? Isn't that for kids?"

"I'm not sure...but I saw someone with a stand in the market district and it looked so yummy! Do you have any?"

Mizuki shrugged and began searching through the cupboards. He was pretty sure he had a few of the flavored tablets left he used for the other fruity drinks that some people ordered. He found a few strawberry tablets and grabbed the lemonade from his fridge and prepared the drink.  
He'd seen a lot of little kids running around with these drinks, spilling them on each other so he found it amusing that Clear would ask for one. Once he was done, he turned around a handed it to him, "Here you go, one strawberry fizzy jelly."

"Ah, thank you very much, Mizuki-san!"

Mizuki waited for him to try it but he didn't move. How was he going to drink with the gas mask on?

"Um, aren't you going to have a drink too?"

Oh, he was being polite and waiting. Mizuki knelt down to the mini fridge below the counter and decided to just have a soda. He was already feeling a little lightheaded from the drinks he had over at Koujakus. He stood up and then saw Clear's glass was empty.

"...you're already done?"

"Yes! It was very tasty, Mizuki-san! Thank you for making it for me!" Clear exclaimed happily.

The gas mask was still on so he must have taken it off to drink it. Geez, this guy moved fast.

"It was no problem. Would you like another one?"

"Hm, well, if Mizuki-san doesn't mind. Aoba-san was definitely telling the truth when he said you make the yummiest drinks."

Mizuki smiled again and prepared him another drink. The second glass disappeared in the time that it took Mizuki to take the cap off his own beverage and throw it in the garbage behind him. Mizuki didn't know what it was but he found this guy extremely intriguing. It might have been the gas mask but there was something else Mizuki couldn't place.  
The rain stopped about an hour later but Mizuki and Clear continued talking. He discovered that Clear loved telling stories about different things he found around town. First he talked about how amazed he was at all the different shops there were in the market district and about how much he loved the candy shop that was somewhere near Koujakus. Mizuki hadn’t remembered seeing it before. There were apparently these candies shaped like flowers and tasted like honey that were his favorite. He talked about Aoba, Koujaku, Noiz and Mink as well. Clear told him how sad he was about Mink leaving and how he wrote him letters every day since he didn't have a Coil of his own. And he also talked about how adorable he found Ren since he was so soft and fluffy. He mentioned his grandfather a few times too and talked about how he would have liked seeing the flowers that were growing near Aoba's house. Mizuki found it...so precious.

It was a little after two in the morning when Clear stood up, "I should go, Mizuki-san. I don't want you to miss work tomorrow. Thank you for all the drinks and letting me wait out the rain. I'm glad that Aoba-san told me about you and I hope we can be friends soon!"

Mizuki grinned and stood, walking him to the door, "We're already friends, Clear."

"Yes! I'm so glad, Mizuki-san! Then I hope I see you again soon!"

He walked outside and suddenly reached into his pocket, pulling out a colorless umbrella. He held it over his head before turning back to face him, "Goodnight, Mizuki-san! I hope you have nice dreams."

"Um, Clear...it's not raining anymore, you know."

"Oh, I know, but the stars might fall."

"The stars? Clear, the stars won't..."

He waved, "Goodbye, Mizuki-san!"

With that he took off and started walking away.

Mizuki shook his head confused before calling after him, "Goodnight, Clear!"  
He closed the door and started heading up to his apartment. He should remember to buy some more of those flavored tablets for when Clear comes back. Mizuki hadn't been able to bring himself to ask about the gas mask but he was still interested. Maybe he'd ask Aoba tomorrow if he knew anything about it. Before he realized it, Mizuki fell asleep with thoughts of Clear in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the story! This is the first time I've shared any of my writing so I'm pretty nervous. Please leave suggestions on how I can improve my writing. If you liked it, I'll be posting part 2 very soon!


End file.
